For the Better
by facingyourfailure
Summary: Summerland one shot. It is about the sorta fight Nikki and Cameron have after Cameron finds out Nikki told her aunt everything about his dad abusing him. Please read, R&R Used to be called 'It's what is best, Cameron'


A/N: WOOT

**A/N: WOOT! This is my first Summerland one shot! It's just that I love this show so much, so I decided to put my favorite scene into a one shot!! This is the scene of the fight Nikki and Cameron, after Nikki told her aunt about what Cameron's father was doing to him. Nikki knows all about the abuse and she needed to tell someone!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

It was starting to get late, and Nikki was already in her room, in her pajamas. She had her radio playing and she was just messing around in her room when her phone suddenly started to ring. She walked over to its place on her desk and she answered it. After checking the caller ID, she noticed it was Cameron.

"Hey Cam" Nikki said into the receiver.

Cameron starts saying something but her friend was being so inaudible she could barely hear him.

"What?"

"_It's crazy!" _Was all Nikki could find from what Cameron was rambling about. He seemed upset; she wanted to know what was wrong.

"I can't understand you" Nikki said.

"_What am I going to do?" _Nikki had caught her best friend's voice once again.

"Where are you?" Nikki heard what Cameron said, and hung up her phone.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Cameron stood on the beach by Nikki's house, watching the waves go up and gently crash down on sure. He looked very upset, and something seemed to be bothering him. The beach and he were totally opposites right now, the beach being calm and serene, whereas Cam being upset and stressed. He had his back turned away from the stairs, until he heard someone going down them. Nikki soon came down the stairs, seeing Cameron leaning up against the short, plank fence they had.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

"How could you do that to me? You told your aunt everything!" Cameron said, with disbelief and sadness seeping through his voice.

"I know, I'm sorry but I got scared." Nikki replied; she was telling the truth. She didn't want to see her best friend hurt anymore. Cameron sighed heavily at her response.

"It was just your dad- I was just trying to help." Nikki continued.

"Yeah, well how can that help me now? My dad says I'm not supposed to see you. He doesn't want anything to do with you or your aunt." Cameron paused, it all finally getting to him. He wasn't going to be able to see his friend anymore, and this was the time he needed her most. He felt the tears stinging at his eyes and he swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat and continued.

"Why did you have to tell her?" Cameron finished, wanting an answer.

"You know… I know what's going on…I know what you dad's doing to you!" Nikki said, and that was a very good answer. Cameron still couldn't wrap his head around the situation at hand. He felt scared and hurt that his friend would tell his secret. She was one of his only friends, and he had trust in her. But she just blew his biggest secret and Nikki knows it was for the better.

"What am I supposed to do this is my dad Nikki! He promised he would stop." Cameron snapped, but didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"No, but he's not going to stop, don't you see? He's never going to stop!" Nikki said back, very serious.

"Yes he will..." Cameron stopped for a second; there was no way to stop the tears threatening to fall.

"He promised." Cameron heard his voice break, but neither of them cared. Cameron was trying to convince himself that his dad would stop. His dad would stop drinking all the time; he would stop coming home drunk and stop smashing Cameron's things. His dad would stop hitting him, and yelling at him and bruising his body till it couldn't ache anymore, just go numb as he blocked out the pain. Cameron knew he would stop, he made a promise. He knows you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. He sighed raggedly, his breath uneven. He threw his hands up in frustration, them landing on his head.

"God…I gotta get out of here." Cameron said, turning away form Nikki, putting his hands down.

"Cameron, no!" Nikki pleaded. Cameron really didn't listen to her. **(A/N: I really didn't know what she said because I'm watching it on you tube while writing this one shot and it wasn't very clear so I just said what I thought I heard.)**

"I just want this all to stop! I'm going to walk into those waves," Cameron said motioning to the ocean beyond them. "…and I'm going to disappear, and I just want all of this to go away." By now Cameron's breathing was shallow, him getting more and more upset by the second. He did want all of this to stop. The beatings, the drunken dad, the meanness that was spreading through his household. One tear rolled down his cheek as he turned away from Nikki, to start making his way toward the beach.

Nikki didn't want her best friend gone. She felt her heart break as she heard him sniffling. She knew there was something they both could do to help them both through this. Before Cameron got even a foot away, Nikki grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Her face crumbled as she felt his body against hers, she could just feel how empty he was.

"No please, please let go." Cam said, but he didn't sound serious. He actually loved that someone was comforting him, but he needed it all to stop.

"No I'm never going to let go, not ever." Nikki said, feeling a small tear go down her own face at the situation around her. She felt very overwhelmed, as did Cameron.

That one small thing that Nikki said pushed Cameron over the edge. He suddenly broke, sobbing as he held to Nikki. He needed to get out all the pain in his heart, everything that had been going on around him. He needed to get all his troubles out, and he had kept everything bottled up, and this was when it all came out. They stood there for awhile, neither wanting to let go. They would be by each other's side through it all.

Together.

**A/N: So that was cute. I love Summerland, I love like the first episode and I love the last episode, where this segment came from. That episode is called Safe House. Well TTYL **

**Becca XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
